Chained
by Kisara1990
Summary: This is a rewrite of my story named Chained on another profile. Basically a doctor finds herself with a harmed predator on her hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Chained**

**Chapter One – Finding the monster**

**Alright everyone, this is a rewrite to my story named chained that I never finished and which was written in a rather crappy style; I was young and decided to rewrite. Once I'm at a suitable place in the story I'll remove the old one with a message saying this is the new one. **

**I'm keeping the names and the basics of the story the same; however, there will be differences as I have thought of other things to happen. Time, day and date will be listed every time it changes in the story, to clear up confusion.**

**Please read and Review.**

**x.X.x**

**(01:50 – Friday – 13****th**** May)**

Lauren wiped her brow as she stepped out of her car, she hadn't been this exhausted since the terrorist attack a few months ago; it was almost 2AM and her shift had ended at 8PM the previous day. People had just poured into the hospital with odd stories of animals attacking them and a few had even turned up dead. The hospital was packed with fakers and real injured people and had caused her to go above her duty to be there to help them.

"Oh mom, if you were still alive I would kick you." Lauren muttered to herself as she closed the car door and started to scratch around in her purse for the house keys. Her mother had always told her that being a doctor would pay well and would be easy if you enjoyed it.

Lauren did enjoy it, both the money and the experience but it was not easy; that was a big fat lie the size of Jupiter. Doesn't matter how good it was or how much experience you had it was never easy, it was never easy holding the life of another person in your hands and hoping they pull through and when they don't you feel responsible; the worse was telling the parents, children, friend or partner that the person had passed away.

Lauren just got her keys out of her purse when she heard a crashing sound inside her house, it sounded muffled, as if it had come from the back of the house. "What the hell?" She asked herself as she held the key to the door lock; if it was a robber it would be a bad choice but her house was completely barricaded and surrounding it was other people's homes.

She put her ear against the door and tried to listen for any sound, she couldn't hear anything and there was a possibility that it came from next door or across the street. Lauren yelped softly as she considered the possibility that a robber was on the street while she was trying to listen into her house.

With that thought lodged in her mind she took the key and unlocked her door, quickly and silently entering and closing her door.

Once it was locked she leaned against the door and continued to listen for any sounds, if she heard so much as a leave rustling she would phone the police; there was a possibility it was just her mind playing games on her again, if she was exhausted she sometimes heard things that was nowhere to be seen and she didn't like to be fooled by her mind.

When she didn't hear anything for a solid minute she gave a sigh and tossed her keys onto the table next to the door and put her purse on it as well. It had been a long day and she had to go back to work at 12AM, perhaps sooner if they called her in.

She stretched out as she began walking towards her room, she wouldn't even bath, just get out of her clothing and climb into bed. She would worry about hygiene when she was done resting and that was not right now.

When she reached her room she walked towards the bed and was about to wall down onto it when she felt a breeze trickle across her skin; with a sigh she turned towards the window, she must've forgot to close the windows again.

As her eyes drifted towards the huge frame of the window panel she froze, littered on her carpet was pieces of shattered glass and chipped wooden paneling; as if something had propelled itself through the window with force.

"What on earth?" She asked herself as she stepped across the broken pieces of glass, the sharp snapping of the breaking glass audible beneath her boots. When she reached the window she saw there was a huge hole where there was once glass, steel bars and wooden paneling.

She stepped back as the glass still cracked under her feet and then she heard it, a low hissing sound that seemed like it was coming from an angry snake; she slowly turned her head in the direction of the noise and that was when she saw it…

**x.X.x**

**Yes, a cliffhanger, I am aware of that. Not all chapters will be this short though. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – And then the Hero Emerges**

**Well, next chapter, this one will possibly be longer and the predator is introduced in this one, similar to my previous story except a bit more drama and explanations. **

**x.X.x**

Lauren stepped back as her breath was caught in her throat, she had no idea what she was staring at and even if she did she didn't think it would be more comforting.

A tall black creature was sitting on its two hinds legs as two bony arms hung a inch from the ground, its head was huge and grotesque and she could see no eyes on the creature; its teeth glistered with blood as saliva dripped from its mouth; the tail of the creature snapping behind it dangerously.

As Lauren was still trying to think of what it could possibly be the creature lunged at her; she let out a yell of fright as she ducked to the right and the creature missed her by less than an inch. Lauren wanted to get up and run but she found herself lying in a pile of shattered glass.

Her hands were cut badly and in her leg a large shard of glass was embedded, she could feel the stinging pain shoot up her leg every time she attempted to move, the creature had turned around and was staring at her with eyes it did not possess.

She couldn't find the strength to run as she was paralyzed by both pain and fear; she had never seen such a beast and she knew she couldn't run from it; how far could she possibly come on two legs while one was damaged and it had been so quick when it threw itself towards her.

The creature elegantly walked closer to her, more saliva dripping from its mouth as it hissed at her again, the tail whipping from side it side as the sharp point of the spine like tail glistered in the light of the room.

Once it was a few inches from her it hissed louder and right in her face, she watched in a paralyzing fear how it opened its mouth and she could see something with a mouth inside the creature's mouth. This was the end for her and she knew it; she shut her eyes tightly and waited for the blow to come and all she could ask for was that it wouldn't be painful.

A few seconds passed and Lauren felt something drip onto her plastic lab coat and almost immediately she heard a sizzling sound and the smell of burning plastic; her eyes snapped open and with reflex she pulled the coat off her body as she saw a green liquid sizzling on it.

Once she was done getting out of the coat she froze at what still stood in front of her; she slowly started to turn back in order to keep the creature unprovoked, perhaps it was blind and couldn't see her or perhaps it had left. She prayed the latter because if it was still there and staring at her she would faint on the spot.

At least there was one upside to this fear, her leg didn't hurt anymore, she knew the glass was there and she knew her hands were covered in glass shards but she didn't feel it; everything just felt numb and surreal.

As Lauren was still slowly turning her head towards the monster she heard more sizzling and this time it didn't stop; she lost her composure as she quickly looked down at herself, when she found there was no more of that green liquid on her she turned towards the beast, she had already done enough to reveal herself if the thing was blind so now all she could do is stare death in the face.

Laurens mouth fell open as she stared at the black beast lying on the ground, a part of the things head was sliced off and lying a few feet away from the body, dark green liquid seeping from both the wound and the severed segment, it burned through the carpet and shards of glass like a powerful corrosive acid.

Lauren continued to stare at the fallen beast in confusion and it didn't even occur to her to look around for the killer until she heard a clicking sound in front of her and she froze. It didn't sound anything like the creature that was lying dead on her carpet but it didn't sound like something she had heard before either.

Lauren swallowed her fear as she looked up at bit and her eyes landed on two feet that were about a meter away from her and standing directly behind the corpse of the black beast; it took her less than a second to realize the feet was odd.

Firstly it was about a size 17 and odd colored, almost a light moss color and it seemed to gleam like snake skin that had no scales. Lauren felt her breath go away again as she stared at the feet of whatever was standing before her and everything in her told her not to look up.

As she was still staring at the feet of the thing before her she saw a neon green liquid drip onto it its feet and she half expected to hear sizzling, but instead it just slipped in between his toes and when it hit her carpet it didn't burn.

She didn't move as she heard the clicking sound come from it again, she didn't know what to think; the dead beast before her seemed to bleed acid and if this huge footed thing before her bled neon green then she didn't know anymore what was normal and what was real.

It took her a few seconds to realize that if it was bleeding it was hurt; even with that knowledge she couldn't get herself to look up, whatever it was it wasn't human or animal. Nothing on this earth bled neon green blood or acid.

The clicking sound started up again and Lauren didn't know whether it was the thing speaking or another sound it could just make. Why she thought it was speaking was another mystery, creatures didn't speak; they made sounds and that was a sound.

More blood dripped onto the feet of the thing before her and even if her doctor instincts told her to look up and see the damage her fear told her to remain still; she had no idea whether it was a friend or foe and she had no idea what it was.

The clicking was still going on when Lauren saw the feet take a step back and with the movement more blood gushed onto its feet and her carpet; she really wished this was all a dream because she could feel the panic at the truth settle in, she was numb with shock before but the longer she waited the more unreal it seemed.

Monsters…How could such a thing even be possible? The only monsters on this planet was people and neither black thing on the floor or the thing with the reptile feet were human and she couldn't find a better word than monster to describe them.

She watched as the feet moved over to her bed and she tried her best not to move her head in order to follow the thing, instead she let her eyes travel with the feet without moving her head. She heard as the thing sat down and she didn't know what to think; what could sit like a human but bleed green?

Lauren felt the tinge of curiosity settling into her, she wanted to know what it was but she also didn't want to know because she might not like the answer and what if it lunged at her the second she made so much as eye contact or moved. She was too young to die and so far it had not made any move to attack her.

She looked away from his feet and down at her own, her long black pants were cut slightly at one end and if she couldn't feel and see the glass she would never have known it was there; the pain was gone and even if she was regaining her mind slowly from the things that happened in the last few minutes.

She knew it was minutes even though it felt like hours upon hours that she had been sitting on the ground, every heartbeat felt like a minute and it wasn't getting better while she sat there motionless and waited for this thing to leave.

She moved her eyes towards the things feet again and found it was still plopped down on her bed and she didn't have the courage to raise her head. "Hello?" She asked before she could stop herself and her eyes opened wide when she heard the thing clicking away again and then heard as her beds springs bounced back up as its weight was lifted from her bed.

She followed the feet as it came closer to her and when it was next to the black beast it kicked it aside like it was a pillow and stopped in front of her and she kept her head lowered as her eyes were still wide as plates. It continued to make that odd clicking sound and she was aware that it was aware of her and yet it was not killing her, it was as if it was trying to talk to her.

Finally Lauren couldn't take it anymore as she started to lift her head, she had to see and she had to know.

**x.X.x**

**Please R&R, really appreciate reviews. Maybe if I get some reviews I won't make the next one a cliffhanger :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – I suck at Chapter Headings**

**Thank you for the reviews everyone, really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy the chapter; and thank you for saying the fear was believable. :/ I wasn't sure how to put it, but I'm glad I did an okay job. :D **

**Also, I won't be a regular updates :( Working on a lot of other stuff and then there's studies and life and all that boring stuff, but doesn't matter how long I take to update I have not forgotten about this story. ^^**

**Oh yeah, I found this HILARIOUS clip on YouTube, just type in 'how predator should've ended', it's a cartoon like snip of the movie but it's really funny. :D**

**I'm going to use the healing method that was shown in predator 2, with the wall plaster, in this chapter, if I get anything incorrect (which I probably will), just let me know ^^**

**Oh and I'm bringing in that love for beef that they apparently have. :D Oh and another thing, I'm going to have shared POV's, sometimes it will be Laurens POV and sometimes the predators, however, I won't repeat things twice as that's just annoying for everyone. **

**x.X.x**

Lauren sat frozen as she stared at the colossal creature in front of her, it had the shape of a human but was far larger than the average man; most of its body was covered in silver netting that seemed to be attached to various parts of metal armor. The skin underneath the netting was a pale olive color and as she stared at the thing face she saw it too was covered in armor; coming out of the helmet on its head was sleek looking dreadlocks; she didn't know whether it was its hair or part of the metal mask.

As she glanced over the humanoid again her blood ran cold as her eyes stopped by its waist, draped down the side of his one leg was something that looked like a abnormally shaped spinal cord and at the bottom hung a polished skull of god only knew what.

Its hands were similar to that of a human but the nails were claws and she could see the telltale signs of ripped flesh underneath the nails that she was almost sure wasn't its own. She looked away from the claw-like hands and instead followed the trail of neon liquid to its chest and it took her a second to identify the wound under the radioactive looking blood.

Her stomach churned uncomfortably as she saw deep lacerations on its chest, the netting across the area was ripped and it seemed like a huge claw ripped at its chest; her eyes drifted to the hands of the black beast and saw the form of the claws on the beast fit the lacerations on the humanoids chest.

She looked back towards the humanoid and saw as it stared down at her and suddenly it started clicking underneath the mask, she was now positive that was a form of communication for whatever specie he was. The only thing she could do now was not attempt to figure any of this out because her mind would fry if she tried; none of this was supposed to be _real_, this thing in front of her was not supposed to exist and the dead thing close to wasn't supposed to exist either.

"I don't understand you." She said hopelessly as it continued to click away in its own language and it just sounded like rapid tapping to her. She humanoid suddenly growled at her and she got a shock from the sound but remained still.

It crossed its arm in a human like fashion as it stared down at her and suddenly turned away from her and walked towards her wall, she watched as it ran its clawed hand across her wall. Once it had ran its hand over a good portion of her wall it suddenly pulled back its hand and formed a fist.

Lauren watched in silent horror as its fist ripped through her plaster wall like it was paper and started to pull chunks of plaster from the wall, tossing the powdery white substance down on the ground. Once it had accumulated about half a kilogram of plaster it pulled its hand from the wall and bended down by the plaster.

"What are you doing?" She asked as it reached behind its back and pulled out a rectangular metal box; it looked towards her and started to click again before looking back towards the box. It opened the box and Lauren could see a syringe, medical blades, clamps, flat spatula like object, a burner and a tube of something in the box.

As it was still ignoring her she examined it again, the appearance and exhibited behavior pattern indicated it was male and by the look of the medical tools it took out it was intelligent. She watched as it pulled the burner out of the kit and placed it down on her glass riddled carpet. He opened up two wings on the side of the burner that extended into a full circle around the burner; it resembled the appearance of a satellite dish greatly.

He started to pick up the pieces of plaster and crushed it into small pieces before dropping it down into the burner; once the burner was almost completely covered in plaster he took out the tube from the kit and pushed out the contents of the tube onto the plaster; it was a blue liquid that smelled strongly of antiseptic.

He turned on a burner and immediately a blue flame sprung to life beneath and above the disc where the contents lay; Lauren watched as the blue liquid seeped in with the plaster and slowly started to congeal into a blue gel like substance.

A few seconds later the humanoid turned off the burner and took out the spatula like object, he used his free hand to rip the lingering remnant of netting from the wound and Lauren watched as he dipped the spatula in into the gel and lifted it up.

She saw his hand visibly shaking as he brought it towards his wound and with horror she realized his intentions and could do nothing to stop him as he pressed it against the lacerations. A roar so loud erupted from him that it shook the last fragments of glass from the window pane and Lauren realized she wasn't as immobile as she thought she was because within a second she was up and against the far end of the wall in her room to get away from him.

Her leg cramped with the pain from the glass as being on her feet put pressure on the wound and her hands felt like the craggy surface of a mountain from where remnants of glass were still embedded but at the moment it didn't matter as she continued to stare at him.

His rare ended a few seconds later and soon the air in the room was filled with burning antiseptic smell that was extremely unpleasant. He looked towards her as his chest heaved as the obvious pain still lingered in him from cauterizing his wound. The gel had burned into his flesh and created a grainy looking layer over the wound that resembled the surface of a scab.

He pointed towards the gel and then towards her hand and it took her a second to realize his gesture and when she did she cringed into the wall further. "No." She said as she hid her bleeding hands and put her injured leg behind her good leg to avoid him seeing the wounds.

He didn't offer again as he picked up the burner at the base and without much care tossed the remaining gel out of her broken window; he used her curtain to wipe the blue residue off the disc and then closed it before returning it to the safety of the kit along with the tube and he put the spatula in once he had carelessly wiped it on her Victorian style and priced curtains. He put the kit away once he closed it.

She watched as he walked towards the black beast and once he was in front of the creature he bended down and grabbed it by its tail before standing up again and without attempting to say anything to her or acknowledging her further he walked out of her room with the black beast being dragged behind him.

She held up her breath as she waited to hear something smash or break as he took his departure, but instead she heard him towards her room again as she heard the dragging sound of the corpse. A few seconds later he reappeared in the room and she saw him holding something that was folded into a white plastic bag with ice still lingers on the bag.

He walked towards the glassless window and then turned towards her and looked down at the bag in his hands before looking towards her and said something in his language before turning back to the window and a second later he sprung from the window with the dead beast flapping behind him.

Lauren saw as something fell down and out of the bag; she stared towards the object and opened her mouth in shock when she realized it was a piece of beef from the bag of sliced beef pieces she was keeping in her fridge for her brother until he got back from business. He stole her brother's beef and by the way he looked towards it before 'talking' to her it appeared he was trying to justify his thievery.

As Lauren started to digest everything that had happened she felt herself get weak in the knees, she sank down on the ground to both stop her from collapsing and to ease the pain from the shard of glass in her leg. She put her hand on the piece of glass and gently started to ease it out of her leg; she was still slightly numb from shock so now was the best time to do it.

It took her about a minute to wiggle the shard of glass out and by that time most of her numbness had gone away and was replaced by a feeling of shock that left her afraid to close her eyes. She wished she could write the entire event down to nothing more than her imagination; but her imagination didn't leave half a head of a monster, pieces of glass, holes in her wall, blue streaks down her expensive curtains, no window or mission beef in her fridge.

No, only reality could do that.

**x.X.x**

**Sorry for the extremely boring chapter, but I'm not going to rush anything as I don't want to leave blanks I can't fill in later. Hope you enjoyed it though and I'll always appreciate ideas or thoughts on the story.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, obviously appreciate it a lot ^^ Keeps me motivated to write. :D Oh yeah, as for all the short chapters for now, this is mostly to get the story going without making it too dreary and boring, once the story really gets going the chapters will be longer.**

**Oh yeah, that acid the predators use to dissolve corpses will also be in the story; and not everything in my story will be 100% accurate, however, I will try to keep everything as accurate as possible One thing in my story there might be debate about is whether aliens can actually see or use sensors, in my story they are blind because of their lack of eyes; however, this is only my opinion. **

**Most of the information I'm using is in the Wikipedia of the Predators, so it is debatable, but it is the closest I'll ever get to facts.**

**And Weyland industry will be in this story, I won't keep the same names in the company though. Sorry for the long author note.**

**IMPORTANT: To those who have found the link I put on the first Chained story, I'm sorry I stopped so abruptly in that story but my lack of writing knowledge and contradicting storyline put me off so I decided to scratch it and after a few years decided to start over. **

**Please read and review and enjoy. :D**

**x.X.x**

**(03:00 – Same Day)**

Lauren pilled the last fragment of glass from her hand with a tweezer and it clattered down onto the plastic wrap that was laid down in the basin, mixing in with the other pieces of glass and blood that lay on it already. Lauren examined both her hands to make sure they were shard free before taking the plastic wrap by the sides and lifting it up from the basin and the shards of glass cluttered together in the middle as she picked it up.

She tossed it into the bin before turning back to the basin; she put in the plug and turned on the faucets as she poured some antiseptic liquid into the water, watching as it turned a milky white. Once the water was warmish she turned off the faucets and dunked her hands into the water. The antiseptic water stung her hands slightly but she kept it there as she counted down the second before she could take it out.

A minute passed before she removed her hands, she took the hand towel and wiped her hands on it, leaving slight smears of blood on the white towel, before taking hold of the tube of cream.

She dabbed some cream onto the cuts and then started to bandage them up with a sigh, she had already done her leg and cleaned the other various small cuts, but she didn't know how she would clean up all the glass or that piece of head that was oozing acid on her carpet without going into shock.

The best for her to do at the moment was ignore the carnage in her bedroom, go to the guest bedroom and go sleep and then go work. When she got home from work she would deal with the disaster in her house but she was not going to sleep in that room for one main reason; because of the window being gone. She had seen what was out there and it scared her witless. Her guestroom only had a small window at the top to let sunlight in and she would feel much safer knowing nothing could come into the room with such a narrow and small window.

After she was done bandaging her hands she walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a nightdress from her dresser before heading off towards her guestroom to force herself to sleep; the fact that she was an insomniac wouldn't help this motive much considering the events of the evening.

x.X.x

**(Somewhere on a roof)**

He ripped the tail from the xenomorph as he tossed the rest of the body aside; the head was damaged and would mean nothing to him. He wrapped the tail around his body like a belt before removing a vial of green liquid from his belt.

He opened the vial and dripped some of it over the corpse of the xenomorph and watched as it started to dissolve into nothing more than black sludge. He turned towards the house he had just come from; the remnants of the xenomorph lying in the house of the human wouldn't pose a problem.

The fact that one of the xenomorph kin had died in that house would cause a problem and would possibly lure both the Weyland Yutani people and the xenomorphs' to the human's house. Since the destruction of the pyramid the hunting grounds had shifted to wherever an outbreak occurred.

Which was only thanks to Weyland; according to the clan leader the Weyland Industry had first allowed the creatures to escape due to negligence but upon realization what the creatures drew to the planet they started to do it on purpose to try and draw one of the hunters to the planet while they controlled the situation.

What these foolish humans didn't realize was that they couldn't control the xenomorphs', their rate of replication was beyond anything these humans could understand and to release them into a place as crowded as New York was both suicidal and stupid.

It wouldn't be long before they created a hive and bred or created a Queen to serve as the heart of the hive and then it would only be a matter of days before they overrun the city.

The Yautja lifted his head and swapped the vision over to ultraviolet to see if he could detect any Xenomorphs' in the immediate vicinity. As his eyes scanned across the terrain he found there were no xenomorphs' present in the area apart from the one he had killed.

He sat down on the roof and continued to scan over the area, swapping between ultraviolet and infrared, to see if any humans were panicked or if any xenomorph came into sight. The scent of their dead kin's acidic blood would lure them to the area and once he saw how many came he would be able to judge how many were already rampaging the city.

Without removing his eyes from the landscape in front of him he put his hand on the white bag next to him, he felt the chill of the ice seeping into his hand and then removed his hand again. When the sun rose it would be defrosted enough to eat and it would be safer to do so as well. Even though the xenomorphs' did not possess the capabilities to see its advanced senses often allowed it to be far more lethal than something with eyes and even if they could not detect night from day with their eyes they knew the difference and knew the latter didn't work to their advantage.

Thus they mostly hunted at night to camouflage themselves but they were far from intelligent; the only intelligent strain of their race were the Queen and that was why she was the most prized trophy among the Elite and Clan Leaders, while they were but a hopeful dream to the blooded and unblooded hunters.

This was his second hunt, but his first Xeno Hunt, and he was the only hunter deployed to finish it to become blooded; however it seemed his clan leader did not take in regard the capacity on New York City, it was a breeding ground flourishing with thousands upon thousands of host. The encounter with a Queen was inevitable if he wanted to complete the hunt but the possibility was slim of surviving if he didn't kill the young queen quickly.

The become a clan leader one had to wipe out a hive of over three hundred xenomorphs with the help of two others if required and to even be sent on that hunt you needed to have at least three Queen heads as trophies and he didn't even have one.

This place held the possibility to produce the biggest hive they have ever seen and he was here alone among the coming carnage. The xenomorph he had killed in the human's house had harmed him before it was even in the house; he had chased it down to the house and finished it off.

He knew his choices would boil down to a few things. He would continue hunting them and once he saw signs of a possible hive he would need to take action. The choices were to either inform the clan of a possible 300+ hive for those who wanted to become Clan leaders and forfeit his opportunity to become blooded; to fight as much and as many as he could and then bomb the place to end the affection and return as possibly blooded or to fight and die with honor, taking them down with the bomb as he takes his last breath.

He felt both a thrill and some fear for the coming hunt…

**x.X.x**

**This chapter was mostly his perspective and if I did something wrong or if you are disappointment just tell me and I'll edit here and there and repost **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

**A/N: Yay, put a link in the previous story to redirect people here before the last post; so just saying hi to old fans, which probably hate me because of my hectic delay.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews everyone, as a writer I love reviews about as much as a hobo loves money. :D Also forgot to put the year in the story, so doing that now. **

**And about my delay now, I have limited access to internet and thus there will be times where I just can't update. I've written a few chapters after this one already but I'll post them in a day or so. **

**Also thanks for the info about the aliens; I'll try to coordinate my story to that from now on. **

**Read and review and enjoy **

**x.X.x**

**(13:00 – Friday – 13****th**** May 2011)**

Lauren was taking the vitals of a man that seemed to have been mauled by a bear. As she checked his pulse rate one last time she felt an uneasy feeling. She had actually been feeling it since she got the damage report when she got into work. So many people had been attacked by things they apparently couldn't explain and some wrote it off as a violent animal attack.

But she knew better, she couldn't see how it was just coincidence that so many people turn up hurt after she saw those two things in her house.

The eased the man's wrist back down on the hospital bed as she clipped the chart to the end of the bed, this was possibly the tenth 'animal' attack that had occurred since she last left the hospital and at least another ten was found dead with a hole through their face.

The police was calling it satanic rituals but she didn't know what to think of the deaths and the dying people in the hospital. She had come in at twelve and had not even once gotten the chance to take a breather as she filled in charts and checked on the patients and she had the idea this would continue until she got off duty and perhaps even beyond.

Ironically she welcomed the constant distraction, she didn't have time to think about the events of the night prior; all she had to concentrate on was saving people and that was the one thing she was good at. As she walked out of the room her mind couldn't help but drift back to the humanoid that had killed the black beast.

She didn't know what it was but because of the lack of aggression it showed towards her she had come under the assumption that it was on 'their' side as it didn't appear to be human. She shook her head at that unvoiced thought, how could it not be human? Was it some sort of alien that came here?

She couldn't even speak to someone in fear of putting her professional reputation on line and that was one of the few things she had in her life that meant something.

"_No, I'm telling you, it saved me!"_ Lauren heard a man say as she took her turn into the clinic to deal with the less injured people; she stopped when she heard the young man say that and looked towards him. The man was ragged looking and there seemed to be a few burns on his arms.

Lauren walked towards the man as he was into a verbal match with a nurse. "I'll take this one Janice." Lauren said towards the Nurse gave the chart to Lauren as she gave a nod and then walked away from the man that had obviously been irritating her.

Lauren glanced over the chart of the man and saw he was in for a check up on his burns. "Mr. Jones, please follow me." She said and when the man rose she started to walk towards an empty room.

Once they were inside Lauren put down the chart and looked towards the burns on the man. "How did these happen exactly?" She asked as she didn't bother looking towards the chart, the man was able to speak and she would prefer to hear it from him, especially regarding his comment when she came around the corner.

The man looked up at her as she took hold of his arms and examined the burn wound, it appeared that he had been scratching it and infection was prone to happen. "What happened to the bandages applied earlier?" She asked as she had noted on the chart that he had come in right after she had left.

"It was itching so bad that I took it off." He said and Lauren gave a nod as she walked towards one of the drawers in the room and opened it, pulling out cotton and antiseptic liquid. She opened the bottle and poured some onto the piece of cotton as she walked back towards the man.

Once she started to clean the burns she spoke. "So, how did this happen?" She asked again and the man gave a sigh that sounded almost defeated.

"I was just coming back from a party when this thing jumped me." He said and Lauren wasn't sure whether she wanted to confirm her worst fears but if she ever expected to put her mind at ease she needed to make peace with what she had seen.

"What type of thing, was it a bear?" She asked hopefully, even though she knew they weren't exactly in a bear populated area. "How did the burns happen?" She asked as she moved to another burn wound and started to clean it as well.

"No, it wasn't a bear. I don't know what it was, it was huge and black and I couldn't see well." He said and Lauren stopped cleaning his wound for a second as the truth of it sank in deeper. "It wasn't like anything I've ever seen before and then it saved me!" He yelled desperately as his body shook. Lauren took hold of his arm to stabilize him as she continued to clean the burns.

"What saved you?" She asked as she put aside the piece of cotton and instead took hold of a bandage roll and started to unroll it a strip from it before cutting it and placing it down. She continued with this until she had a strip for every wound.

As she got up to walk back to the drawer the man spoke. "I don't know, it was this really big man and it attacked this animal with a spear or something." He said and Lauren didn't respond as she got a fiber-less square piece of cotton and some medical tape from the drawer.

As she put the cotton on the wound he spoke again. "It hit the animal and that was when the animal sprayed acid on me before attacking the man and then running off with the man trailing behind. The acid burned a lot!" The man yelled and Lauren felt herself chill over as she taped the piece of cotton to his one burn wound before fastening the bandage around his arm.

"Well, you were very lucky then." Lauren said as she shared the feeling; that humanoid had saved her life by killing that thing and she didn't even know if it was the same one that had saved this man. "Well, you're all done, don't take it off again." Lauren said sternly as she wouldn't deny or acknowledge the man's encounter.

The man got to his feet as Lauren started to walk towards the door. "I won't." He said as he left the room and Lauren followed after him, not wanting to be left to her own devices to think. She would rather continue to treat harmed patients to keep her wandering mind at bay.

x.X.x

**(20:00 – Same Day – Close to Lauren's House)**

He had circled around the human's house constantly to see for any approaching xenomorphs since daybreak came; he had seen the human leave and once she had gone he had entered the house to find she had not touched the scene at her house but despite the damaged property and piece of head lying in her room there was no other sign of the xenomorphs presence so he had left the house after removing all evidence of his presence including the sliced remnant of the xenomorph.

He didn't understand why he had not seen more xenomorphs in the vicinity; he had witnessed reports of humans being attacked by creatures and yet he didn't see them anywhere on land and the sun was already starting to set again. Where could they be?

With a sudden realization he looked down towards the street and his eyes fell upon the drain lid in the middle of the street. What a perfect and undetectable place for a hive, but this meant they were planning to create a Queen if they had already established a hive location. 

He scanned the area one last time before jumping down from the roof and heading over to the sewer entrance. If they were creating a hive in the sewers he would see the signs and could act according to them.

**x.X.x**

**A/N: Chapter end, once again sorry for the shortness of the chapter; next one will be interesting. That I can promise you… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is going to be where the fun starts. Hope you like it ^^ I'm also introducing the name of the predator now for easier writing; it's the same as in my previous story so some of you should already know it **

**Thanks for the reviews from Luv4Uncas, Kaitamis, ****Ulquishinee, Ida-criss-wild, Nani-cane, Synvara, Themulerule1902, .is., Nightbloodwolf, e-dowely, and everyone else ^^ **

**x.X.x**

**(20:00 – Same Day – Hospital)**

Lauren slipped her employee card into the machine to record her time of departure. She looked around the hospital and saw the influx of injured people was slowing down; the last big wave was from a bus crash that was on the way to a stadium game. That had been nearly four hours ago and luckily no one was fatally injured but the hospital was completely filled, to the point where they didn't even have a bed to spare.

Some of the other hospitals and clinics had taken the load off from them by taking the patients that needed to be kept overnight for observation. At least the situation was under control in the hospital now as the only people being treated at the moment were those in the clinic. Those in the beds were sedated and just being observed until morning.

As Lauren put her employee card away she took out her pager to make sure it was on; if another disaster struck she would have to come back in to help them cope; though in her opinion there was more than enough staff on duty since it was a Friday; the day when the most accidents happen because of intoxication or fights.

Usually going home would've been a joy for her, but today she didn't feel like facing her house and just stepping into the place gave her the chills, what if something was waiting for her inside again?

At least this time she had her gun in her purse and a crowbar in her car.

x.X.x

**(20:05 – Same Day – Sewers)**

He stood motionless as he looked ahead into the sewer tunnels; from the walls hung fleshly appendages that would soon also become the flooring and the breeding space for the eggs. This was not good at all; the sewers underneath the city were an endless maze that had access to every part of the city. If the xenomorphs learned how to use this to their advantage it would be impossible to wipe them out with just one bomb and it wouldn't even fully affect the city above so whatever remained above ground would possibly be safe from the plasma blast.

As he was still thinking he suddenly heard a hiss from ahead; he snapped his head in that direction and his sensors immediately picked up the shape of a xenomorph clutching onto the wall. He roared at the xenomorph as he pulled his spear free from his belt and the spear immediately extended to full size when his hand touched the middle.

The xenomorph ran along the wall and towards him as its tail whipped behind it aggressively. Yai'lo stood his ground until the beast was but a mere meter from him and then he swung his spear towards the xenomorph, it struck the head of the xeno and a sickening crack echoed through the sewers as the xeno was knocked aside and against the wall.

Yai'lo spun towards the xeno and saw as it startled to scramble to its feet; he immediately extended his wrist-blades and swung down on xeno. The second he felt the blade slice through the head he jumped back to avoid the spray of acidic blood as the head fell from the xenomorph.

He looked towards his blades and saw the acid was faintly eating through the metal, but not enough to ruin it. As he was still examining his blades he heard more hissing to the side. He swung towards the tunnel of the sewers and his sight picked up half a horde of xenomorphs.

This was bad, he couldn't fight this, he wasn't equipped to fight this, he didn't even have a shoulder cannon to fight them. They were still a bit off so he had enough time to get out and seal the exit. This was far beyond his control, the hive didn't start here and it didn't end here, it wasn't the middle either and that meant this hive was already beyond code red for their kind.

They needed professionals and he wasn't it; this might even be enough to lure the elder to come and observe and there was a high possibility the entire town would need to be bombed because the population of the xenomorphs would increase tenfold each day and it would take a ship a week to get here from their planet.

Yai'lo spun around and headed from the ladder leading up to the street, it was get out or face the possibility of dying; he knew it was only a possibility and even if his honor implored him to stay his survival instinct told him to swallow it and leave to live another day, to _plan_ another day. He would need to try and control the situation until the backup troops arrived; he could always attempt to rely on the human armies but they had proved useless a hundred times over. Hah! They weren't even worthy of sport for them, humans were merely hosts for their true targets and that proved how weak they truly were, how fragile.

x.X.x

**(20:10 – Same Day – Road)**

Lauren pulled around the corner and felt a sense of exhaustion take hold of her, she wasn't physically tired but her mind felt like it had been spinning in circles the entire day. Everything seemed unreal and even if she was in a car she felt unsafe, she wasn't sure _what _she had seen but she knew it wasn't normal.

The conspiracy of government experiments suddenly seemed reasonable, seemed true; what else could those things had been? They were definitely not human or any animal she had ever seen and she had seen a lot of animals. Before she had decided to become a doctor she had dabbled in zoology.

As she was still in thought the car suddenly jerked and let out a painful shriek as it hit something; she gasped as she slammed down hard on the breaks and the car jerked to a stop. She stood frozen as she stared ahead of her. Had she hit something?

Lauren looked behind her and when she saw nothing she was tempted to reverse to see if there was something, a dead animal, a rock or something, but what if it was something else; like a human? If she reversed she might just kill the person.

She stared ahead again and saw her house was a few meters ahead, only a few meters until her driveway. She could go park there and no one would suspect she did anything wrong; who would run someone over on their own street?

'Oh don't get ahead of yourself.' Lauren scolded herself as she drove ahead towards the driveway, if she hit something she would see once she got out; there was no need to remain in the middle of the street like an idiot.

Once Lauren was in the driveway she turned off the car and pulled up the handbrake; she pulled her keys out of the ignition and opened the door; the desire to get into the house immediately was only overshadowed by her desire to see what had made her car jerk.

She turned towards the area and immediately saw the sewer lid was off, shifted to the side, but she couldn't see anything else, she couldn't see anything.

"It was just the sewer lid I hit." She said with a laugh and just as she was about to turn back when she saw electricity spark next to the sewer lid and with the spark of electricity she saw the silhouette of a man appear.

**x.X.x**

**I'm guessing all of you can guess what she had hit? **

**Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews one again everyone, and especially thanks to ****Angelzodica013, for him/her long and nice review. When I saw that I decided it's time I update ^^ **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm watching Dexter while writing this so some of its influence might seep into the story. This one is more of an explanatory chapter and the interesting stuff will only start happening on the next chapter. As you'll conclude from this one. **

**Please R&R**

**x.X.x**

**(20:11 – Same Day – Road)**

Lauren turned to run but as she did so she saw a flash of her cars bonnet; her shock made her turn towards it and what she found astounded her; how had she not seen it? The front was smashed in like it had hit a cow, she saw smoke coming from it and she instinctively backed off.

She swung around towards the person and now she couldn't be fooled, whatever was lying there in the road was a man, a big burly and probably dead man. She put her hand to her mouth and her eyes widened. 'I killed someone.' She said in her mind and all her medical training left her, she couldn't think of one thing to do to help improve this situation.

The first word that snapped into her head was hospital. 'I have to get him to the hospital.' Her mind screamed at her, she took a step towards him as the electricity was still crackling around his body; she didn't know what it was but the only thing it did was illuminate his frame, his still lifeless frame.

x.X.x

Yai'lo felt his world spin as he lay on the ground, he could hear the xenomorphs hissing down into the sewers. 'Have to stop them from getting to the street.' His mind raced and he pushed his foot forward against the rim of the sewer lid and pushed it back into place; the pleasant clang of the metal confirming it was sealed.

He placed his leg down on it to keep it closed, he didn't know whether it would work or how far their intelligence would stretch but this was the only thing he could do now. His body rippled with a sense of shock that was both pleasing and painful at the entire time; the ultraviolet vision of his mask flared between normal and ultraviolet.

A piece of his chest armor pressed painfully against his skin and he assumed it was dented; his legs felt numb and he knew that was because whatever hit him had slammed him in the chest and ripped the rest of his body out of the sewer as he was making his exit; his legs had slammed against the rim of the sewer exit and the only strength he had left in them he had used to push it closed.

"Oh my god." He heard someone say and the voice sounded familiar, the only humans had come in contact with was the man he had saved and the woman he had saved, the voice was distinctively female so it had to be her; this was close to her house after all. "It's you." She continued and now he was sure. "I'm so sorry." She muttered and even if he understood the language he could not respond because his vocal cords didn't recognize it the way his ears did.

If he had been able to he would've muttered the female version of a dog, she was the one who had hit him; obviously with those metal things they drive around in that they called a _car_. When he got back to his planet he would make a point to ask some of the captains about the human customs. They weren't taught about them, only about their planet and the way they served as hosts but regardless of that their culture was interesting.

"I'll fix you." He heard her say and felt a painful tugging at his arm, was she trying to move him? 'Fix me…' His mind said sarcastically. 'Like a human could fix me, a weak and pathetic race can't fix me.' His mind continued, once the shock in his legs subsided he would fix himself and smash the mortals _car_ to get a sense of revenge; that thing was dangerous after all. 'Funny how the humans' create things that is far stronger than they are.' He thought.

The painful feeling in his arm subsided after the fourth tug and he decided this was getting old, or more accurately, this was getting pathetic; was he reduced to being tugged around by a human female; said to be the weakest of the human race?

x.X.x

Lauren was pulling at his arm with all the strength she got but every few seconds she barely managed to move him an inch. "How much do you weigh?" She asked hopelessly as she continued to pull him, her muscled pulling tight with each pull.

She heard the clicking sound come from him again and in this situation it annoyed her; she was pulling him to safety, pulling him out of the open world and he was _clicking _at her. 'Well this is my fault.' Her mind argued. 'But what the hell was he doing in the sewers?' She asked herself, she had seen him hit the thing closed again and that was when she had realized he was alive, well, that was before she had realized _who _he was.

"It's okay; I'll get you out of the street." She said in the way she would talk to an animal that did not understand her, a comforting voice she also used with her patients; she only hoped he understood because she had the odd feeling that while he was out of action she was in danger.

x.X.x

She didn't know how she had managed it but she had gotten him into her house and onto her kitchen floor; if he had actually been remotely human she would've called the hospital but that was impossible because he wasn't human. 'Wasn't human.' Her mind repeated and she found trouble absorbing that information, how could something _not _be human when it looked human in shape but wasn't human otherwise?

She saw his legs shaking slightly but it didn't look like he realized it was shaking, that meant trauma to the nerves; she didn't know how she had hit him but being hit with a car wasn't a joke. She didn't see any blood on him but he was damaged; she mostly gathered this by the fact that he didn't stand up and attack her. He was immobile and shaking, he was hurt.

"You'll be okay." She muttered as she ran to her first aid kit, a usual first aid kit would contain bandages, burn salves, plasters, creams, antiseptic and maybe a tweezer; hers contained all of those and much more. She grabbed the sedative out of it and ran back to him.

She put it into the needle and squirted it once before pressing it into his skin; she was using much more than she did with normal patients but considering his size and pain it proved necessary. Once he was out cold she would be check for tissue damage and work on that.

She didn't understand why but when he was close she felt safe, he had killed that creature and had saved her, she didn't need anymore reason, she didn't need to understand.

x.X.x

Hazy… that was the only way to describe it, he was feeling hazy. He didn't even need to open his eyes to understand the world was spinning; what had the forsaken female done to him? Everything on him felt heavy even if he was flat down on the floor; he felt like he would sink into her floor and drift to the core of the planet.

What was this thing? Even if the haziness was making him cloudy it took away the numbness and pain and replaced it with nothing but…well…haziness. Nothing in his body felt willing to comply, moving seemed like too much of an effort and this was the only thing that annoyed him, this obvious weakness.

"My name is Lauren." He heard her say and he felt her hands move over his skin but it felt surreal, like it wasn't really touching him, and he presumed it was because of the drug she had given him. "I'm sorry about running you down, I didn't see you." She said and if he had the energy to laugh he would've.

Hadn't seen him? He had bended light and appeared invisible to her eyes; of course she didn't see him! "I usually don't treat people at home, but I can't take you to the hospital." She said and he could hear her voice break at the last part; he understood tears.

It was true that regardless of where you screamed, cried or laughed they would understand you, the same applied to his race; he understood tears, laughter and screaming. His superiors had told him that the humans' world was a cruel place and that he should not be fooled by the beauty of it; he hadn't seen much cruelty, and his superiors had not elaborated, but he had seen the beauty and kindness of it.

This woman was treating him, even if it would not work, and that proved kindness; he had seen cowardice by their inability to protect themselves and relying on other people, such as their military forces; but they still had a strength that their race lacked and that was compassion.

Their race had compassion but not to the limit of this race, if they found an alien on their grounds that were wounded they would either capture it for experimentations or kill it because it was an alien. These humans showed compassion for anything; of course they had the military, government and Weyland Industries who acted as mercilessly as their own kind but there were the soft ones.

She was a soft one.

x.X.x

**(20:45 – Same Day – Laurens Kitchen)**

Laurens hands hovered over the mask on his face and she felt unsure; he had been out for about five minutes but the way he breathed said he was quickly working through the sedative. 'Hell, how long he took to be knocked out proved that.' She said to herself as she placed her hand on one of the tubes next to his mask; this had nothing to do with his health, this was her curiosity.

She let her eyes hover down his frame and examined his reptile looking skin, what would his face be? Would it look like a lizard? To be honest she was scared of removing it, she was trying to come to the conclusion that aliens and humanoids existed but she didn't need any more information; if she removed the mask and was jerked violently into the truth she didn't know how she'd feel.

There was a difference between contemplating, assuming and knowing. She was between knowing and assuming but she didn't want to see the final proof. She let her hand drop from the tube next to the mask and instead reached for his leg and touched it; his skin felt dry and flaky even though it gleamed as if it was wet.

She moved her hands down his leg and felt for any oddness or softer tissue that would indicate either a breakage or a bruise. She put her hands under his calve and lifted it up to see whether it moved normally and then she pulled it up to his knee to see if there was anything restricting normal movement.

'This leg seems fine.' She said in her mind as she gently eased it back down onto the tiled floor before scooting over to the other side of his body to test the other leg for any problems. It would've been so much easier if he had the coloration of a human; it was much easier to see bruising, abrasions and breakages on a human.

She pulled up his left leg and found it moved as easily as the other one and there didn't seem to be any sign of breakage; there was only a small part of both legs that had softer tissue than the rest. 'I hit him with my car and he's fine?' Her mind asked in disbelief, she had seen the condition of her car and the car certainly wasn't fine.

She looked at his chest and noticed the dented armor piece; she scooted over to it and placed her hand on one of the clasps holding it to his body. She unclasped all the clasps and then put her fingers under the armor and gently started to lift it from his chest.

Once it was off she saw there was a small wound on his chest, some of his neon blood pooled around it and even if she had the temptation to touch the blood she didn't feel safe doing so; what if it was acidic or radioactive? Instead she reached into her kit and pulled out a thick wad of cotton and put it on the blood as she pulled her hands off it.

The cotton piece turned light green within seconds but didn't burn it. "Not acidic then." She muttered as she took tweezers from the kit and removed the cotton from his wound; putting it in the bin that was next to her. She stood up and headed to the basin to get some water to clean the wound with before she applied the cream.

A few minutes later she was done, she had put a plaster over the wound since it wasn't deep enough to require a bandage. She couldn't believe the only damage he received was a bit of bruising and a small cut, what exactly _was _he?

She got to her feet scanned over him again, her eyes lingered on his hands; long black sharp nails were on each fingertip, at least his hand looked human despite the olive color and the claw-like nails. His entirely bodily shape was in the shape of a humans but it was scarily obvious that he was not human.

Lauren felt her mind wondering towards fear and quickly turned away from him and walked over to the fridge; she yanked open the freezer and stared at the contents, there was lamb, chicken, fish, a lobster and a leg of beef. She reached it and pulled out the beef and even if she tried to convince herself it was just to feed him the words 'peace offering' kept popping up in her head.

He had, after all, cut off the head of the last thing that attacked him.

**x.X.x**

**Chapter is longer than the previous ones so hope you enjoyed it. Please review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone, I really appreciate it :D Remember, ideas are always welcome :D**

**Angelzodica013 – It's not that I wasn't sure about your gender, it's just sometimes better not to assume ^^ Besides, when I read angel I think of Lucifer or Criss Angel :/ Don't ask me why. Hehe. Thanks for the review ^^ And yes, he will have quite the amusing reaction next time he sees a car.**

**Ulquishinee – That's actually quite the good idea, hmmm… I can twist that into something workable :D Thanks for the review :D**

**Kaitamis – Wish granted, another one done. Thanks for the review **

**Luv4Uncas – Yup, well, I'd also try to give a peace offering if I ran over a humanoid ^^. Thanks for the review **

**Right, so let's start this chapter. **

**Please R&R (and, of course, enjoy)**

**x.X.x**

**(04:00 – Saturday – Lauren's Kitchen)**

With a shuffle Yai'lo jerked awake and opened his eyes, he was immediately greeted with darkness and jumped up in a second, getting out his spear, as he switched his vision to detect the xeno's. As he looked around he felt a sharp pain in his side, but he would have to ignore it until he was sure he was in no immediate danger.

Once he was positive he was in no danger he lowered the spear and looked at his side, putting his free hand on it, and started to feel around it for the source of the pain. He grumbled when he felt nothing, it was just bruising; he started to look around the place and realized he was in the house of the woman.

How did he get here and what was he doing on the floor? Oh right, the car hit him. He shook his head to get rid of the haziness and immediately everything came back to him in perfect clarity. He took a step forward and buckled as his legs strained painfully. He reached out and grabbed one of the dining chairs for balance, but alas, it did not work and he went tumbling down with the chair.

'Oh in the name of…' he muttered in his mind as the chair lay on top of him, with a grunt he pushed the useless object off him and got to his feet again.

**x.X.x**

Lauren woke up with a start as she heard a loud clattering sound from the kitchen and it took her a second to remember and realize that that _thing _was in there. Now she only had two choices, stay or go look?

**x.X.x**

Once he was on his feet he instead used the table for balance and let out a growl at the situation. This was not good, how was he supposed to control the situation here if he couldn't even move properly? How was he supposed to look the elders in the face when they came here and ask what he'd manage to do before their arrival?

He hadn't even sent the message yet! He looked down at his legs and saw they were shaking, how was he going to fight the xenomorphs if he couldn't move properly? He didn't know how long it would hurt but that wasn't the point; there was an uncontrollable situation at hand and he was _'out of order'_.

He growled softly as he slammed his fist down on the table and the entire frame rattled with the impact. He heard a gasp to the side and snapped his head towards it and held his spear offensively, his vision falling on the woman and he was once again annoyed. He hadn't even heard or sensed her approach, his senses were dulled and the only reason for that could be that it was that injection she gave him.

He stared at her as she stood there, her eyes wide as she looked at him. This was her fault, she had attacked him with that car of hers and she had drugged him to boot; regardless of whether she meant to or not. "This is your fault." He grumbled.

x.X.x

Lauren heard him start clicking again and didn't understand whatever he was saying, but his body language said he was displeased. His fist was still on the table as his other hand held a spear-like weapon, which he was pointing towards her.

A second later he took a step towards her and the spear in his hand suddenly extended to triple its original size. Lauren immediately took a step back and she paled a few shades as she looked at the weapon and then back at him. Whatever he was planning to do with that thing wasn't going to be good for her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized and he started clicking again and she wished knew what he was saying. "I didn't mean to, I didn't see you," she continued but his aggressive posture towards her didn't falter. She took another few steps back and he didn't move forward as he continued to watch her. At least he hadn't attacked her yet, though she thought that might be because of his injuries. There was no way he could've recovered from that blow just yet.

x.X.x

Yai'lo snorted at her apology, fair enough, she hadn't seen him because he was bending light, but that didn't make it better. Would she go out there and fight the xenomorphs? Should he slap his armor on her and give her his weapons? She wouldn't last a minute against one of them as the first time she saw one she was barely capable of moving and harmed herself instead of the xenomorph.

Humans had no strength and that was their own fault. They designed things to make their lives easier instead of pushing themselves to make it easier. They didn't know what strength was and the mere thought of how easy it would be to take over this planet was ridiculous. They were given a planet with a large variety of natural resources and _this _is what they do with it? They were given intelligence and _this _is how they use it?

Very few Yautja who visited earth had a nice story to tell, the only one so far was one of the Elders. He spoke of a man that had the will of fire and used his body as a weapon like they did; though that man was now part of his trophy collection; which was a great honor on its own.

He lowered the spear suddenly, even if he killed her there would be no sense of satisfaction from it and she was an unarmed women; she was no threat. He looked at her once he put the weapon away and her features said she was visibly relieved.

He watched as she cautiously walked pass him, but he turned around to keep an eye on her; she might not be a threat but he wasn't going to have his back turned to her. He saw her pick up a plastic bag in the basin and then turned towards him.

A second later she outstretched the bag to him and he looked at it, he could see blood gathered in the bottom of the bag, bloody water more likely, and knew what it was. He hadn't even known there was more or he would've taken that as well.

"You took a bag of this before, I thought I'd give it to you when you woke up," she said and he noticed she spoke to him like he didn't understand her. The human language was nothing special and easy enough to comprehend; however, he had to learn it before he came here from one of the few Yautja who knew how to speak it. It was hard to speak considering how different it was from their language.

He continued to look at the bag and didn't know whether he wanted to take it or not; he didn't know of any human poison that was sufficient in the task of shutting their system down, but he also knew little of their advances in that field.

The only question that remained was whether she would have a reason to poison him. She had him unconscious for quite a few hours and any human would've been able to kill him in that vulnerable state; though she did leave him on the kitchen floor. Maybe he had been a peace offering to the xeno's; she didn't know they weren't intelligent.

With a low grumble he took the bag from her and felt it was still slightly frosted on parts, he put it down on the table and looked at her. There was no way she could've left him for the xenomorphs, if she wanted to do that she would've left him outside; a reasonable reason for the floor was that she unable to drag him further, he wasn't exactly 'lightweight'.

x.X.x

Lauren looked at the humanoid as he put down the beef on the table and looked back at her; he was just _staring _at her. "I hope you're okay…" She mumbled awkwardly and then stepped passed him again. "I'm going to go and sleep again," she continued and then slowly started to back away from him. His hidden eyes remained on her and it unnerved her. She didn't try to spare even the slightest thought as to what he was.

Instead she just backed away back to her room and once he was out of sight she ran, ran and locked the door; though in the back of her mind she knew no door would stop him if he wanted to get inside.

**x.X.x**

**I'm sorry for the pathetic chapter, but I've really been brain dead recently. By the way, is there anyone reading this who plays GUILD WARS?**

**Regardless, hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter will be better, I promise. Please review. **


End file.
